zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Zoids: Genesis characters
how do we kno which people voiced certian characters if there was never an english release 2 begin with? :Because that's what ANN says, and because no-one has edited the info to correct it either way (mind you, ANN is NOT a very reliable source of pre-release information). Slax01 21:37, October 24, 2009 (UTC) wats ANN?--Leon35 22:29, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Anime News Network Slax01 23:54, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Names Right, so here's my story: Normally people in Japanese are referred to surname first, first name last, but this does not appear to be the case with Ruuji, Ron or Kotona. Now I know Ron's from a different culture and Kotona isn't her "real" name anyway, so I can exclude them for the time being, and go with the rest, Seijuurou has no last name, Reimei no Galaga is more like a title than a proper name, so that leaves me with is Ra Kan and Rei Mii. Ra Kan is always said Ra Kan, so it could just be hyphenated, so again, I exclude him, and all minor characters are excluded because their backstories are unknown. Now all I'm left with is Rei Mii and Ruuji Familon. But Rei Mii is often shortened to "Mii", never "Rei" while Ruuji is always "Ruuji", never "Familon". Of course, there are tons of logical explanations, but I still find it a little bit odd. Anyone more familiar with Japanese/supporting Genesis media to shed some light on this? Slax01 08:34, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Ruuji's brother is called Faaji Familon and his parents are Raaji and Min Familon, so Familon is definitely the family name. However, Re Mii's mother is called Re Mire, so I'm guessing Re is the family name there. As you said, Kotona is a fake name so it doesn't need to follow any pattern, but Kotona and Ron both seem like first names rather than last names to me. Even Whips de Zaltz sticks to the English style, so it seems like it's only Ra Kan's country that follows the Japanese pattern. Also, just to point it out, the Sky People are named after elements of the periodic table. Prome = Promethium, Samari = Samarium, Yuuro = Europium, Para = Palladium, Bana = Vanadium, Bismas = Bismuth and so on. Felme is Fermium, and even Ron Mangan represents Manganese. The only ones who don't fit are Jiin and Ron's helpers, but they could be using false names. Cheironyx 10:41, March 2, 2011 (UTC) The elements thing is certainly noteworthy, and at least should be in trivia (changing every name on every page is a bit of an ask though), with Whips (and Zairin) I should mention that "de" is spanish for "of" and "Zalts" is the name of their town (so it isn't necessarily a name, as the other characters' are). As for the "Re Mii's mother is called Re Mire, so I'm guessing Re is the family name there" comment- I should point out that her father's name is "re In", for whatever value that contribution makes. Slax01 08:26, March 4, 2011 (UTC)